SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 9
Season 9 Meme Drag Race Season 9 has 14 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D is the winner of this season!! WorldWarIII is Miss Congeniality! is Fan Favorite! Season 9 Contestants * WorldWarIII * STOP I could've dropped my Croissant * Yoganda Nuckles * Logan Paul filming Suicide Forest * Get Nae Nae'd * Spongebob Time Cards * John Quiñones on WWYD * Sweet Home Alabama * I'm In The Ghetto RATATATA * I FEEL VERY ATTACKED! * I'm The Queen of the Castle, get down you dirty rascals! * Harry Potter Theme EAR RAPE * The Renegade * Me Explaining to my mom Contestant Progress Spring Green = Quit Dark Red = Double Elimination #E00A00 Red = Eliminated 2nd Time Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Magenta = Returning Queen got Low Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Yellow = Returning Queen that Won Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: RuPaullywood or Bust! * Special Guest Judge: Gwen Stefani and Duck W/ Knife * Mini Challenge: '''Walk The Runway with Duck W/ Knife * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I'm The Queen of the Castle * '''Main Challenge: '''Going dumpster diving to make a dress that brings out Hollywood realness and glamour * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm in The Ghetto RATATATA * Main Challenge Prize: '''A Trip for two at Waldorf Astoria Beverly Hills, in Beverly Hills * '''Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: Get Nae Nae'd and Harry Potter Theme Ear Rape * Lip Sync Song: '''“What You Waiting For?” By Gwen Stefani * '''Eliminated: '''Get Nae Nae'd * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #2: Lip Sync Extravaganza!! * Special Guest Judge: Valentin Chmerkovskiy and Jinkx Monsoon * Mini Challenge: 'Sitting on a Secret! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Sweet Home Alabama * '''Main Challenge: '''Lip sync and re-enact a famous scene from a past season of RuPaul's Drag Race Untucked * '''Main Challenge Winner: I FEEL VERY ATTACKED! ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom gown from Marco Marco * '''Runway Theme: '''Hats Incredible * '''Bottom Two Queens: WorldWarIII and Logan Paul Filming Suicide Forest * Lip Sync Song: '''“Bulletproof” By La Roux * '''Eliminated: '''Logan Paul Filming Suicide Forest * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #3: Future of Drag: The Rusical! * Special Guest Judge: Lizzo, Bebe Rexha, and * Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoot with Lizzo * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I'm in the Ghetto RATATATA and Me explaining to my Mom * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a Rusical about a dystopian world: Dragenem about Future Drag Queens journey to escaping. * '''Main Challenge Winner: The Renegade and Spongebob Time Cards * Main Challenge Prize: '''Costume wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven and a limited edition of their drag products (Fashion Tape and Krisis Control) at the 2017's RuPaul's DragCon * '''Runway Theme: '''She done already to Purse First * '''Bottom Two Queens: WorldWarIII and Harry Potter Theme Ear Rape * Lip Sync Song: '''"Girls" By Rita Ora featuring Cardi B, Bebe Rexha & Charli XCX * '''Eliminated: '''Harry Potter Theme EAR RAPE * '''Eliminated Message: Musical Roles Episode #4: Mama Ru's Waste War! * Special Guest Judge: ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''The Renegade * '''Main Challenge: '''Improvise in a Waste War interview, set in different war situations. * '''Main Challenge Winner: John Quiñones on WWYD * Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom jewel package from Fierce Drag Jewels * '''Runway Theme: '''Toxic Waste Eleganza * '''Bottom Two Queens: WorldWarIII and Me explaining to my Mom * Lip Sync Song: '''"Toxic" By Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''WorldWarIII * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Horny Ads! *Challenge idea from Anxiety's Drag Race Season 2* * Special Guest Judge: ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yoganda Nuckles, and Spongebob Time Cards * '''Main Challenge: '''Market new sex toys in drag commercials, in teams of 2. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Me explaining to My Mom and I'm in the Ghetto RATATATA * Main Challenge Prize: '''$5,000 giftcard to FABRICplanet, and $3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * '''Runway Theme: '''Midnight Black Glam * '''Bottom Two Queens: The Renegade and Sweet Home Alabama * Lip Sync Song: '''“Paparazzi” By Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: '''The Renegade * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #6: Grande Sized Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Ariana Grande * Mini Challenge: '''LGBTQ+ Celebrity Trivia! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Spongebob Time Cards * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: John Quiñones on WWYD * Main Challenge Prize: '''$10,000 in cash! * '''Runway Theme: '''Favorite Ariana Grande Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: I'm in the Ghetto RATATATA and I FEEL VERY ATTACKED! * Lip Sync Song: '''“Be Alright” By Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: '''I FEEL VERY ATTACKED! * '''Eliminated Message: Snatch Game Characters Episode #7: Unclockable Kimmy Shade! *Challenge idea from Kaiko's Drag Race Season 12* * Special Guest Judge: ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Bedazzle Potato Sacks * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Me explaining to my Mom and I'm The Queen of the Castle * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a new Sitcom, "Unclockable Kimmy Shade" * '''Main Challenge Winner: I'm the Queen of the Castle * Main Challenge Prize: '''Two sickening sequin gowns from TheIconic.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Pastel Pop Glamour * '''Bottom Two Queens: STOP I could've dropped my Croissant and Yoganda Nuckles * Lip Sync Song: '''“Ocean Eyes” By Billie Eilish * '''Eliminated: '''Yoganda Nuckles * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #8: Ocean Ball * Special Guest Judge: ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Me explaining to my Mom * '''Main Challenge: '''Create 3 looks from scratch with the themes: Sea Sailor Realness, Sea Creature Couture, and Atlantis Goddess Eleganza Extravaganza! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Me explaining to my Mom * Main Challenge Prize: '''A trip for two to Bora Bora with complimentary airfare and a five-night stay at a 5 Star Resort. * '''Runway Theme: '''Sea Sailor Realness, Sea Creature Couture, and Atlantis Goddess Eleganza Extravaganza! * '''Bottom Two Queens: STOP I could've dropped my croissant and Sweet Home Alabama * Lip Sync Song: '''"Sledgehammer" By Fifth Harmony * '''Eliminated: '''Sweet Home Alabama * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #9: Glamazons of the Galaxy Makeover! * Special Guest Judge: * Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Bodysuits Up! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Spongebob Time Cards * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover real-life astronauts into your Drag Daughters * '''Main Challenge Winner: John Quiñones on WWYD * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * '''Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: Spongebob Time Cards and STOP I could've dropped my Croissant * Lip Sync Song: '''“One, Two Step” By Ciara featuring Missy Elliot * '''Eliminated: '''No one * '''Eliminated Message: Wow the judges in a live Singing challenge to RuPaul's new song "Walk it Off (I'm on My Way)" from AJ and the Queen* Marketing episode where they market their own cookies + boxes + wagon*